


Hello Drabbles!

by Gears112



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deals With The Devil, Drabbles, Gen, Neighbor's a teddy bear, Player Character needs a hug, Plays off one of MatPat's Theories involving Circuses and Faust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: A Series of Drabbles, oneshots, etc based in my interpetations of the Hello Neighbor! Video Game (Most of these elements were based mainly on the Beta/Alpha version, so it's definitely diverges from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Neighbor is named Morris, and the Player Character is named David. The demon/devil is named Mephistopheles, though usually goes by Mel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel decides to make bonding happen in his usual way.  
> (Chapter 1-5 are set in this AU)

.

“Look, I don’t need your help in getting into the basement.” David grumbled in annoyance, trying his best to ignore the demon floating above him as he was folding his laundry.

 

“Oh come on, Davey, it would be funny, little ol’ Mori wouldn’t see it coming.” David sighed in annoyance before looking at the demon.

 

“I just want to see what he’s hiding in the basement, not actually hurt the guy.” The demon rolled their eyes. “And besides, aren’t you on his side; keeping everyone out?” The demon shrugged.

 

“I just want some more excitement; this little routine the two of you have right now is boring.” David raised an eyebrow; he didn’t think that him and his neighbor had a ‘routine’, but he also knew that he shouldn’t try and correct a demon, especially one that was as dramatic as this one.

 

“Well, I’m not really interested in having your help, but thanks anyways.” David said before turning back to his clothes. He felt a sudden chill go down his spine as the demon reappeared behind him.

 

“I wasn’t asking for your approval.” That was the last thing David heard in his ear before it all went black.

.

* * *

 

.

Morris’s eyes shot open as he heard a small tap; the demon Mephistopheles making their usually dramatic entrance in his bedroom. Morris sighed in annoyance as he sat up, wondering what the demon wanted from him this time.

 

“Good evening Sleeping Not-So Beauty~” The demon chuckled. “I brought ya a gift.”

 

“Is it a couple more hours of sleep, Mel?” Morris asked before rubbing his eyes and noticing the demon was holding a large bundle, covered in a jacket. Morris looked at Mel. “You know that I don’t dogsit.” The demon chuckled.

 

“Who said anything about a dog?” The demon removed the jacket and Morris gasped; looking no older than maybe four years old, was a little boy with dark brown hair and an all too familiar outfit of plaid shirt over a red shirt and jean shorts sleeping against the demon. “Decided you and your ‘little’ neighbor needed some bonding time~” Morris was horrified as he stared at the demon.

 

“Mel...you can’t do that!” The demon rolled their eyes. “I’ll get in trouble if someone catches me with a kid that’s not mine!” For a second, Morris thought he saw the demon smirk as if they knew something he didn’t before the demon sighed.

 

“Just say you’re his uncle or something if people are snooping. No biggie. Besides, it’s not like his family will visit him without sending a heads up. And then poof, back to normal.” Before Morris could protest, he was handled the boy by the demon. “Have fun you two~”

 

“Wait-” The demon vanished before Morris could finish. The man sighed softly as he looked at the toddler, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms, though his thumb was in his mouth. Morris furrowed his brows as he mentally dispelled old memories that were trying to creep back to the forefront. “It’s only for a short time. Then the punk will back to being a slightly bigger pain in my ass.” He said aloud, though part of him doubted that it would be as simple as he hoped. “Well, I better figure out a bed for you, cause I am not having you sleeping with me.” The toddler only snored slightly in response, gripping Morris’s yellow shirt. Morris frowned in annoyance, realizing that he wasn’t going to get rid of the toddler attached to him without waking up the kid. “I’m too old for this crap.” He grumbled before carefully getting out of bed to go shuffle to the phone and make a few calls.

.

* * *

 

.

“Nggh...Jacklynn speaking…” Jack mumbled as she answered the call, as the other members of the circus that shared their living space grumbled in annoyance at being woken up.

 

“Jackie? It’s me, Morris.” Jack immediately sat up.

 

“Morris?! H-Hold on, I’ll get you on speaker!” Everyone looked at her as she scrambled to put their old friend on speaker.

 

“J-Jack, keep it down!” Morris exclaimed in a hushed whisper before the others could talk over each other. “Look, I need some help with something.”

 

“What kind of something?” The strongman of the former circus, Samson, asked warily. “Cause I’m not helping you bury anybody.” There was an annoyed groan from the other end.

 

“No, not that kind of thing...see, Mel did something to my neighbor…”

 

“That kid you always bitch about?” Blinda, the strong-woman, mumbled.

 

“Yeah..he’s not dead...he’s uh…”

 

“Well?”

 

“Mel turned him into a toddler and dumped him on me…” The circus members looked at each other in mild confusion. “And I out of my league here.”

 

“Don’t you have a classroom and crib in that house of yours?” There  was a large sigh. “Mel took it?”

“I’m locked out of those rooms. He obviously doesn’t want this to be easy on me.”

 

“You are his favorite punching bag.” Jack noted, the others nodding in agreement. “Look, we’ll get there as soon as we can,”

 

“Thank you…” 

 

“Ah come on, Mori, we’re all family,” Blinda said. “And that means no one deals with shit on their own.”

 

“Or at least let them wear the straightjackets by themselves…” Samson added, earning a collective chuckle from the circus. "See ya in a bit."

"Yeah...see you all soon..."


	2. Little Nightmare

“Are you made of liquid?” Morris wondered aloud, the toddler not responding as the kid continued to sleep, flopped on Morris’s shoulder. “Geez….” He sighed as he sat on his chair, position just so, so he can watch for his former circus mates drive up. He sighed and picked up the remote and turned on the tv, keeping the volume low as to not wake his uninvited guest. The TV flickered to life, Morris making a mental note to start looking for a replacement TV, and the classic movie channel appeared.

 “Good evenings ladies and gentle-monsters! It is I, the Great Swing Monster, Ghoulive!” The host said in a cheesily fake accent. “And tonight’s movie is a trip back to the days where men were incompetent good lookers, women were just there to be kidnapped by creepy old men, and where the monster’s only there once and awhile to go ‘Boo!’ when his contract mandates.” Morris chuckled softly as the host continued to talk before Morris heard a quiet grunt sound, his neighbor waking up before the toddler gasped.

 “Goovie!” Morris raised an eyebrow as he looked at his neighbor, who was engrossed in the show.

 “What?” Morris started to ask before he got shushed by the toddler as the movie started. Morris frowned, raising an eyebrow, but decided that he wasn’t awake enough to care about why the kid was engrossed in the show, so he looked out the window, barely paying attention to the show or the toddler, grateful he made sure to put the keys to his basement door higher this time around. Apparently he dozed off, as one moment it was dark, next moment it was morning, the toddler sprawled out against his lap, mumbling in his sleep. “You must be part cat…” He muttered as he tried to figure out how to get up.

 “No…” Morris looked down at the toddler, whose mumbling got louder. “I wanna watch goovie….mama pease...” Morris rolled his eyes in minor annoyance. “He let me watch Mr. Goovie, why not you or step…” David whimpered and winced, concerning Morris as he picked up David, the toddler beginning to apologize repeatedly, trying to not crying and whimper, making Morris concerned, unsure of what he should or could do.

"Kid...kid? Kid, you’re dreaming.” The child whined and his face scrunched up, obvious his dream becoming a nightmare. Morris felt a bit of panic begin to rise in the pit of his stomach. “Kid, come on, wake up….Kid!” The toddler’s eyes shot open before he let out a startled yelp. “You were dreaming,” 

“And I still am apparently!” Morris raised an eyebrow as he lowered the toddler to the ground. “You’re freakin’ huge!”

“Well, to most 4 year olds, I’m a giant.” The toddler made a face before looking at himself. Morris couldn’t help but crack a smile at the kid’s reactions. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!! AGHHH!!! I outta punch that demon!” He yelled, stomping his tiny feet, throwing the most adorable tantrum Morris had ever seen. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Morris chuckled before taking a moment to look out the window for his former coworkers and friends, his thoughts going back to earlier; the kid obviously had his own skeletons in his metaphorical closet that were peaking the older man’s curiosity, but also his concern. Whatever Mel was thinking, Morris was hoping this wouldn’t backfire horribly.


	3. The Cavalry Arrives

“Whoaa….” David whispered to himself as he followed Morris to the kitchen. “This height thing is going to be a weird thing to get used to…” Morris rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least I keep everything out of your reach easier now.” David shot the man an unintentionally adorable glare. 

“You know I can climb!”

“Remind me again how many times I caught you mainly because you got yourself stuck on the roof? Or had to coax you down from the ceiling beams?” David’s face went a shade of pink. “Thought so.” Morris opened the fridge and pulled out the things he needed as David looked at him curiously.

“What’s with all the stuff?” 

“I’m making breakfast, isn’t it obvious?”

“Cereal comes in boxes though…” Morris turned and looked at David.

“Have you never had French Toast or Pancakes?” David’s confusion gave the man his answer. “Huh...well, first time for everything I suppose.” David opened his mouth to ask something but quickly shut it, peaking the older man’s curiosity. “It will be a few moments, so I suppose I can let you use the TV, but if you try anything,” He let the threat hang in the air, mainly to be intimidating but also he had no idea what would be a good punishment for this young adult-trapped in a toddler’s body. David huffed and shuffled to the living room. Morris waited until he heard the TV turn on before making breakfast. Though David’s confusion did bring up some concern; it just seemed strange that David had no idea what he was talking about, and of course there was some confusion about the nightmare from earlier. Sounded a bit like the kid had a rough home life, but that didn’t correlate with what he had dug up in his research of his neighbor when the kid first moved in next door. When he got a chance, he was going to have to go back and get some answers from his ‘source’.

“Hello hello~?” The door opened and in walked Samson, followed by the other members of the circus. 

“You know you’re supposed to wait til I open the door.” Morris mumbled, thankful he put the bear traps away the other night.

“Psh, doors can’t hold me back Morris!” Samson cried out. 

“Only glass ones apparently.” Blinda muttered before looking into the living room. “Oh hello there, little one, you must be Morris’s neighbor.”

“M-Morris?” David asked in confusion and Blinda turned back towards the kitchen.

“Did you not even introduce yourself?”

“Didn’t want to. He broke in anyways.” Morris said, without even looking away from his cooking. Blinda sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as David started to giggle.

“H-His name is Morris?” David managed out in between fits of giggles, earning a smile from Blinda and the other members of the circus as they came in.

“You alright there, Morris?” Jacklynn asked as she came into the kitchen, Morris continuing to focus on the food.

“Mel screwed me over, and the kid is confusing as hell.” Morris bluntly said and Jacklynn crossed her arms.

“Besides that.” Morris looked away, not wanting to meet the Bearded Lady’s gaze. 

“I’m almost out of eggs and that means I’ve got to go out into public again.”

“It’s like the kid, isn’t it? Morris froze and there was a sigh. “Morris, you can’t let that hold you back; it’s been 15 years since-” Morris turned to face Jacklynn, pain obvious in his eyes before there was a sound of a glue bottle shattering and the yelp of Samson. Jack turned from the sound before slowly facing Morris. “That better not be the super strength shit.” Morris chuckled nervously as they heard David’s voice.

“Aw man, that stuff’s the super strength, I thought he ran out last time I was here…It should wash off in a few minutes hopefully.”

“Kid, I’m stuck to the wall, how am I supposed to get this washed off?”

“At least it’s not stuck to the TV.”

“He’s got a point there Samson.”

“Oh shut up and get Morris over here…” Jack glared at Morris before rolling her eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, Jack,” Morris offered. “That was my last glue bottle till next week…?”


	4. The Lull Before the Storm

...

“Hmph…”

“Tired, kid?” David looked up at Jack, the beaded woman sitting on the couch where David had climbed up onto. David shrugged absently.

“Morris is weird. Like weirder than normal weird.”

“He was never a normal weird.” Samson grunted as he continued to casually do push ups next to the couch now freed from glue, while Blinda and another woman, who introduced herself as Susanne, sitting on top of him. “Then again, none of us are really.” David raised an eyebrow.

“Whadda mean?”

“We’re all members of the Mastema Circus, darling.” Susanne said. “Thanks to our former ringleader, our souls are the sole property of Mephistopheles.” David’s eyes went wide and his little jaw dropped.

“Is Morris…?” Jacklynn laughed.

“No, of course not! He’s not the ringleader, that man is dead and his soul burning in whatever depths of Hell Mel sent him too. Morris was the magician’s assistant.”

“And anything else that we needed.” Blinda noted. “A Jack of All Trades, really.”

“So...why isn’t he at the circus?” The circus members stole glances at each other before Jack spoke, tentatively rubbing her beard.

“Well, about 15 or so years ago, Morris had a special someone, and they had a little special someone…” Jack paused, obviously trying to choose the right words. “But…”

“She left him?” Everyone paused and looked at David, who shrugged. “Mom has some weird tastes in movies.”

“Clearly.” Blinda noted, getting a light punch from Susanne. “But anyways, that bi-Ow!” A harder punch cut her off.

“Blinda! Language!”

“She’s not well-loved.” Jacklynn stated, while the other two ladies bickered. “She ran off with one of the other performers, taking the kid him with her and we haven’t heard high or low of them since….I mean even Mel hasn’t found them.”

“Whoa...he’s not a very good demon then.” David said, crossing his arms, earning a snort from Jack as Samson collapsed as he started laughing. “What? He should be able to find anybody right?”

“That’s not how the power of demons work, kiddo…” Jack managed out. “It’s not an all-powerful kind of thing…”

“But shouldn’t they have at least have people-GPS? I mean how hard is it to find three people?” That broke Jack as she started to crack up as well, earning giggles from Susanne. Morris sighed softly as he watched from the hallway before turning back to the kitchen and sitting at the table with his small cup of coffee.

“He is rather adorable.” The fortune teller, and former sibling to the ringleader, Luna, mused, sitting across from Morris. “If not for the situation, the fact he squeaks like a kitten when facing heights is adorableness enough.” Morris nodded absently. “You think he’s…” They trailed off and Morris sighed, his shoulders nearly collapsing in time with the defeat in his voice.

“I don’t know…I mean…” He sighed. “It’s a pipe dream, wishful thinking, to see them...him....again…” Morris took off his glove and wiped at his eyes. “I don’t know what Mel’s thinking…”

“Perhaps Mel thinks this would be funny.” Luna replied. “Or he is mistaken, or he believes the kid is your son. There’s many possibilities on the demon’s reasoning.” Morris sighed. “I know I know, cryptic shit isn’t helpful. But I can tell you, that he at least won’t get into the basement anytime soon.”

“Well gee, that makes my week.” Luna merely smiled at the sarcastic retort. “I’m stuck with my neighbor as a toddler but at least I’m content in the knowledge he won’t reach my key card.”

“As my father, and your former mentor, used to say Morris;” Morris chuckled.

“I know, I know; When positives happen, allow them and embrace them, for they won’t last long…” Luna smiled before pausing.

“Speaking of lasting long…” Luna closed their eyes, as if getting a vision. “I can see...something coming up...a surprise...and it isn’t good...but I can’t tell what though….” Morris groaned loudly and banged his head against the table.

“Great...just great…”


	5. Chapter 5

...

“What are you doing?” Morris asked as he walked past David, who was staring up at the basement door, as if by the force of his willpower would open the door that held his secrets.

“I want to know why.” Morris rolled his eyes.

“Why what?” David glared at him.

“Why are you letting me stay here?” That caught Morris off guard, causing him to step back.

“W-What? What are you talking about? Of course I wouldn’t let you stay by yourself; you’re four!”

“In the body of a four year old.” David corrected. “But I’m still me...and you kick me out of the house anytime you catch me…” He frowned, crossing his arms. “So what’s the difference now?” Morri paused, tried to think of the best way to explain his thoughts and reasoning.

“Well, I mean it would be rather rude to kick out a four year old, even if he is a nuisance.”

“Seriously?”

“Well would you be more placated if I told you that you remind me of my son that went missing more than 10 years ago?” David’s face gave Morris his answer. “And there we go.”

“You had a kid?”

“And a daughter, Twins...” Morris mused softly. “They were little spitfires, always getting into trouble…but they were my spitfires and I loved them...” Morris wiped his eyes.

“Oh…um, sorry for bringing that up...” David said nervously and Morris shrugged absently.

“It’s not a problem…Better positive than not….” Morris looked before heading to the couches and for a brief second, David could’ve sworn he saw a shadowy figure of a small figure with wildly curly hair, before the shadowy figure vanished.

“W-What the?”


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David heads over to his neighbor when the other seems to be having another rough night haunted by memories.
> 
> Good thing there's always old movies.

..

“Hello? Hellooooo?” David rubbed the back of his head as he flashed his flashlight around his neighbor’s house. “Morris? Why did you call me phone 20 times? Are you dead?” He paused waiting for an answer. “Can I get your car then?”

“I will rise from the grave and stick my foot up your ass.” David peeled out of his skin as he turned to face his neighbor in a floral pattern pair of pjs.

“Geez, I was joking man!” He whined. “I mean I’d call the cops and have them look for your body first.” Morris rolled his eyes and dragged the younger man to the couch, tossing a throw pillow and blanket. “So...uh...rough night?” Morris made a grunt and David sighed. “Dude, I’m not even a psychology student...you should really talk to a professional…”

“Professionals won’t listen.” David decided not to point out that was their job to listen as Morris sat next to him and turned on the royalty-free movies from the 50’s. “‘Sides, you still come over, so I’m not completely gone yet.” David rolled his eyes.

“You’re a stubborn old goat, Mor.”

“Just shut up and watch the Swamp Thing Finds A Bride.”

“Whatever Goatman.”


	7. Kink Shaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini crossover with LightingCloud9000's Hello Neighbor characters (Scottie and Leonard) and the use of the dreaded kink-shame-fan.

...

“Well don’t be blaming me.” Mel huffed as they floated just out of arm’s reach of the plaid wearing young men. “Even demons know to avoid parallel worlds; who knows what comes of them?”

“Yeah, doesn’t explain why he wants to get it with our neighbor.” Mel shrugged.

“Don’t blame me; you mortals are hella kinky.” Scottie shrugged as if that wasn’t an insult.

“But isn’t Morris my-”

“Like I said. Hell. A. Kinky.”

.

* * *

 

.

“So you’re Morris from another place?”

“I suppose so...I’m Leonard though.”

“Ah, ok, Jack.” The two shook hands before Jack crossed her arms. “So, why does your kid get in your basement? Ancient curse? Paying back his mother’s soul debt?”

“What?” Jack raised an eyebrow as even Morris looked at him. “Scottie is just some kid that tries breaking into my house sometimes.”

“So he’s not your kid?” Leonard shrugged innocently, a playful smirk on his face.

“Well, he does call me Daddy sometimes.”

.

* * *

 

.

“SHAME ON YOU!” The two young men turned as they heard the Bearded Woman yell and the sounds of a fan hitting something. Mel didn’t look phazed in the slightest.

“I see Jacklynn has found out.”

“SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY! SHAME ON YOUR COW! SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY’S COW!!”

“OW! Stop hitting me woman!” 

“What is he doing hitting Leonard?” Scottie asked and David shrugged.

“I learned to stop asking a while ago when it comes to Morris’s friends.”

“It appears she is kink-shaming.” Mel pointed out. “Hopefully he doesn’t have a kink for that.” Scottie paused as he thought about it.

“I don’t think he does…”


	8. Not So Hiding and Not So Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles involving neighbor children and David's mother.

...

“This a bad idea Jamie!”

“Shut up, we’re going in to see the basement!” Morris sighed loudly and lowered his newspaper and stared at the four kids, who seemed to have forgotten that he was sitting on his patio, well within earshot of the kids. “I mean come on, aren’t you interested?”

“We will need a plan.” Adam whispered.

“How about not doing it right in front of me?” Morris offered and the children jumped in surprise. “I mean come on, at least go over to David’s and ask him for help, or what’s in my basement; he’s been in there once.” The kids looked at him in awe before looking over at David’s house. Morris couldn’t help but smirk as the children ran over to bother the young man. “That’ll kill 6 minutes at least….”

.

* * *

 

.

“Wait...really?” Morris sighed as David stared at him. “You can’t be serious….you really look like a kid?”

“Yeah...it’s a form I’m able to take…Mel had a weird sense of humor to collect people’s souls...and I was the magician’s assistant…” Morris shrugged absently. “I should be able to change...gimme a sec…” Morris got up and David watched the man go to a shelf a pull out a white mask. Morris stared at it for a moment before sighing. “Don’t panic if you hear anything pop.” David’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, dude don’t do it-” David said as Morris put the mask on. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment before Morris seemed to shift and glow a pale sickly white before his form quickly shifted to the form of a 10 year old child wearing a yellow t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie and cargo shorts. “If it hurts…” David barely managed out as Morris shrugged absently.

“Tada….”

“Holy shit.” David managed out, as his jaw dropped. “I mean...holy...I mean…”

“David? David darling?” David’s mother opened the door to the neighbor’s home, poking her head in. “Ah! There you are...you left your house lights on and why are you…?” She trailed off as she saw Morris, who paled.

“Uh, Mom, you forgot to call ahead…” David managed out before sighing. “Look, he’s ah...um...my neighbor’s nephew and I’ve been watching him while he’s off getting more….glue?” Morris shot a glare at the teen, who shrugged quickly as his mother nodded.

“Ah. I see…” 

“Yeah, um, I can probably meet you at that steakhouse in about an hour and-” His mother frowned as she stepped in.

“Oh no you don’t Buster!” She stated, jamming a finger in her son’s chest. “You are not going to distract from the issue.”

“I’m not?”

“No, you’re not. I want to meet this neighbor of yours and see if he’s-.”

“Mom!” David said quickly. “He’s busy, and he’s fine; obviously I’m not dead!” Morris raised an eyebrow as the two argued; considering the young man’s reckless behavior, he was surprised that the apple fell  _ very _ far from the tree. 

“He could be using you! Waiting for the right moment!”

“Mom!” David groaned. “Look, I’m an adult, and I can handle myself. I know you’re worried about me, but it’s fine. You need to stop worrying.” His mother frowned.

“I am not going to stop worrying about you. You are my baby and you are far too trusting of the world; there’s dangers you don’t understand.”

“And yet it kills you to tell me what they are.” Morris pursed his lips; this was getting hella awkward.

“David, how about you head home with your mom? I’m sure my Uncle would be cool with me being by myself for like 15 minutes….” He said quickly. “And I’ll send him over when he gets back….” David glared at Morris for doing this while the man’s mother nodded slowly.

“Very well.”


	9. And Then There Was Three: Delay of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "And Then There Was Three (More Like Six)" Fan fiction by Control_Room, the Neighbors realize that someone else is planning to through a wrench into their game while the boys break into Leonard's.

...

“Morris? Is something wrong?” Leonard asked as he found the man standing in Ivan’s kitchen, staring at where David had been sitting.

“The kid’s never spoke like that before…” He muttered more to himself.

“What? Cursing? I hate to burst your bubble, but he called me an asshole,” Leonard laughed. “Though he said he was sorry when he was trapped holding himself up on a ledge.” He shook his head.

“No, David wouldn’t be calling out Scottie’s rather...uncouth behavior…” Ivan raised an eyebrow especially as there was giggling. “Of course…”

“Too observant for your own good Mori~” Mel sang as they reappeared in the chair David was in, surprising the three older men. “It’ll be the death of you one day.”

“Why are you here?”

“You three are not going to be the only ones having fun with the kids~” Mel smiled dangerously. “After all, getting into your houses is child’s play.”

“Who are you?” Leonard asked slowly as Ivan tightened his fists.

“You may refer to me as Mel, Leonard. And don’t worry your little mustached head Ivan, I won’t hurt them. I’m just have my own fun~ Toodles~” The demon vanished in black shadows, leaving the three in mutual silence before Morris sighed.

“It looks like we might be having to put off keeping them out of the basements.”

“What do you mean?” Ivan asked. “And who was that?”

“Mephistopheles.”

“The demon from that book?” Morris nodded.

“The same...that demon flips between helping the kid and messing with him…”

“So…” Leonard asked slowly. “He’s not trapped in the basement?” Morris shook his head. “Oh…”

“That’s...wonderful…” Ivan muttered, rubbing his temples. “So a demon is going to try and stop them? Or try and help them?” Morris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I have a sinking feeling neither.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Alright, Leonard’s house...let’s see,” Scottie lead the way as the three snuck into the house. “He usually has the keys in the-”

_ Sarah, come on, I’m not asking for much _

Scottie paled as he stopped, the other two stopping as well.

“The bloody hell was that?” Eggs demanded. “Who the hell is Sarah?” He looked at Scottie. “Leonard doesn’t have bullshit like animatronics an what not?”

“No.” Scottie’s voice was strained, soft.

_ It’s just for the day, come on. Girls wear it all the time, why’s it so difficult for you to wear it? _

David looked around before frowning as Scottie rubbed his arms, trying to suppress the memory the voice was bringing back.

“Scottie…” David said slowly, taking the man’s shoulder. Scottie flinched at the touch and David and Eggs exchanged looks. David stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking for something as Eggs frowned.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something to help-Aha!” He pulled out something and uncorked it.

“A fucking bloody perfume bottle?” David glared at the man before shaking the bottle, making the contents hit parts of the room they were in. Once the liquid connected with the ground and parts of Leonard’s household items, there was a hissing sound and the voice warbled and silenced. “That’s a fucking fancy bottle of perfume.”

“It’s holy water.” David muttered as he corked it back. “My mother’s always made me carry this, and it helps since there’s a demon always milling around Morris’s place.” Scottie and Eggs stared at him blankly. “Yeah, apparently Morris got his soul sold to a demon and there’s something to do with it in his basement. Jack kinda gave me a low down once…”

“You’re fucking weird.”

“I have to agree with the idiot that tried flirting with my father; you’re fuckin’ weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took inspiration from more of LightningCloud9000's works (including their headcanons)


End file.
